Yondu Udonta
Background When he is younger, Yondu is sold to the Kree Empire as a slave by his own parents so they can gain money. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) At some point, Yondu becomes a member of the Ravagers and becomes a leader in their group. One day, he is tasked by Ego the Living Planet to retrieve one of his children, a son with Meredith Quill named Peter. Yondu kidnapped the eight-year-old Peter Quill after the death of his mother from brain cancer and Yondu goes to continue what he was hired to do. However, after learning that Ego was killing by his own children, Yondu decided keep Peter for his own protection. He raises and trains a young Peter Quill into adulthood, but threatens to eat him several times. However, it is actually a joke. Even though Yondu never showed paternal instincts to Peter, he is the closest thing to a parent and family member Peter had left 1. When Peter turned ten years old, Yondu gave Quill his first M-Ship, which Peter would later call the Milano after the actress Alyssa Milano. Powers and Abilities Control of the Yaka Arrow via Whistling. High level intellect Master thief Weapons and Equipment *'Yaka Arrow' *'Yaka Arrow Controller' Personality As leader of the Ravagers, Yondu Udonta appears as a vindictive, calculating, and unscrupulous thief. He is willing to kill, threaten, and betray if his wellbeing is in danger or he desires something of value, sometimes reneging on his employers for a benefit such as turning Peter Quill into a Ravager when he was supposed to deliver him to his father. Though he claims that the Ravagers have a code of honor, as Quill states that code is virtually steal from everyone. Udonta also has a habit in which he collects oddities and places them on the console of his chair. The most recent one being a Troll Doll which was given to him by Quill in the place of the Infinity Stone. Even with his flaws and manipulative attitudes, Yondu is an extremely charming and compassionate person and proved to capable in act of heroism. Despite being a notorious alien criminal, he has a level of humanity and a soft spot for Peter Quill, who he came to see as his own child. When he found a Troll Doll instead of the Infinity Stone inside the Orb, he laughed with joy and choose to forgive this deception instead of lashing out in anger. Also, while it appeared that he choose to adopt Peter as his own son rather than deliver him to Ego was driven by noble goal. Horrified with fate of Ego's other children and unwilling to led Quill had the same fate, Yondu choose to kept Peter away from his father to keep him safe. He also kept the Ravagers from attacking the Guardians when he was not given the Infinity Stone he was promised and cleverly kept his intentions hidden by saying the Nova Corps would be after them since their actions on Xandar had made the Guardians of the Galaxy allies to the Nova Corps. His most noble acts, which ultimately cemented his status as true father figure for Quill and hero, were sacrificed his own life to save Peter and even inspired him to stand up to his megalomaniac father. In his dying moments, he let Peter take the last suit. This act shows how much he loved Peter, as he sacrificed himself to ensure his survival. Also, before his death, Yondu told Quill that Ego may have been his father, but he wasn't Quill's "daddy" and admits though he didn't do anything right raising Quill Physical Appearance Yondu was a Centaurian man who stood 6'0". He had blue skin, crimson red eyes and appeared to be in his late fifties/early sixties. Yondu also wore a prosthetic red fin on top of his head to replace his real one. Yondu also had a Southern-like accent, something that his son Peter Quill later adapted in having. Yondu usually wore a long leathery red trench coat, brown boots, and jeans. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy Supposed to be meeting his son on Morag, and finding the Orb, Yondu and his men found that neither the orb or Peter showed up. Yondu confronted Quill, who claimed he did have the orb but wasn't going to help them, but himself this time. He issued a bounty for his son to be returned unharmed and proclaimed he would kill Peter himself, but had no intention of killing Quill. He and Kraglin interrogated the Broker, who told them where Quill and his friends were probably headed. Yondu found Quill on Knowhere and began chasing Peter and the Guardians, but they lost them. Peter later surrendered to Yondu in order to save Gamora. Quill stroke a deal with Yondu, that they get the Orb from Ronan in exchange for protecting the Xandarians. Quill tricked Yondu by giving him an orb that was filled with a troll doll. Yondu and Kraglin left, both discussing Ego, and agreeing that Ego was a "jackass" before leaving. Yondu saw that Quil had indeed pull a trick, and instead of being angry, Yondu smiled and put the nicknacks with his others. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 About two months after the Battle of Xandar, Yondu still was not seeking revenge on Quill, and his teammates grew angry with Yondu always protecting Peter above them. Ayesha, unaware of Yondu's connection to Quill and the Guardians, ordered him to bring the Guardians back so she would kill them all. Instead of going to hand over Rocket and Groot, Yondu instead tried to take the batteries to get something for about a quarter of a million dollars. Kraglin spoke up against Yondu, accidentally leading to a mutiny. Taserface took control and continued to torture Yondu and killing his crew mates in front of him. Yondu and Rocket were locked into a cargo hold, where Yondu revealed that he and Rocket were alike because he betrayed the family he always had, the Ravager Captains. He learned that Ego had found Peter, just like he had feared all those years, and they escaped to Kraglin's and Groot's help finding the prospthetic red fin. The quartet of outlaws finally made it to Ego's planet, where Yondu revealed that Rocket and he were alike. Yondu reveals why Peter is in trouble and they are able to rescue them, During the final battle, Yondu finally decided to do the right thing, saving Quill yet again and claiming him as a son at last before passing in the vaccuum of space Gallery Quotes Relationships Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Red eyes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) characters Category:Characters